Zaptor
Zaptor is an Electroid Mixel. He debuted in the episode "Cookironi". Personality Zaptor is a quirky Electroid. He likes to lighten the mood with his jokes and is easily distracted by his love of Hamlogna Sandwiches, but the latter can blind him from how his companions feel. Despite his love of the environment, Zaptor tends to focus on a single matter and ignores the consequences in the end, as seen by his attempt to fix a pothole in the episode Pothole. Appearance Zaptor is mostly yellow in color. His body also acts as his face and is long and oval-like. He has an eye on each sides of his face and a pronounced jaw with three sharp teeth that point upwards. On top of his head is a Tesla coil with three discs cutting through it and two purplish-blue lightning bolts on top. His arms are fairly short and slender and are yellow in color with grey accents. His hands are standard yellow pincers. His legs are fairly long and bowed with a grey accent on the bottom of each of them. His feet are yellow and fairly small, with two yellow toes on each of them. History While little is known about his past, Zaptor did gain a love for hamlogna sandwiches. Zaptor made his first video game appearance in Calling All Mixels where the Nixels capture him, Teslo, Volectro, and every other Mixel. Flain comes to their rescue. Zaptor made his animated debut in the episode Cookironi, where the Series 1 Mixels fought over a single Cookironi. Vulk eventually gets her hands on the Cookironi, but she loses it when Zaptor shocks her with his lightning rod. The Cragsters chase him soon afterward. The 9 Mixels Max and fight, destroying the Cookironi, but they soon give chase to a Nixel who has his own box. Zaptor and his siblings later appear in Electrorock, where they are accidental antagonists. Due to a miscommunication, Seismo and Shuff believe that the Electroids want to sacrifice Krader, but the Electroids were really doing a ritual for their dance party. The two tribes dance and max. Zaptor and Vulk patch up their relationship in the episode Pothole and tell jokes while walking down the sidewalk, only to encounter a pothole. The duo mix and destroy the pothole, but banished to a white void for it. In Another Nixel, Zaptor and Seismo follow a Nixel that steals an Electroid/Cragster Cubit after having patched up their relationship. The duo use the cubit to Mix and zap Major Nixel in retaliation for his actions. In Changing a Light Bulb, the Electroids are having a lesson on changing a lightbulb, but the light bulb breaks. The trio Max (Zaptor found a hamlogna sandwich beforehand) and fix the light bulb, but break the light bulb. In Hamlogna Conveyor Belt Madness, Zaptor gets too impatient with the fact that the sandwiches are now slow. He cranks up their conveyor belt's speed, but Lunk and Tentro are now struggling. They mix and produce a huge pile that Zaptor is about to stuff into his mouth, but Jawg beats him there, while Zaptor can only voice his disappointment. Zaptor and his tribe are invitees to a birthday party that Balk is hosting. During the Annual Mixel Festival, Zaptor is in charge of the Hamlogna Sandwiches. He gives into his cravings and eats every sandwich, which his tribe-mates find to their dismay. Major Nixel nixes him, but Zaptor is returned to his normal state when Flain, Teslo, Flurr, Krader, Kraw, and Gobba find rainbow cubits. Flain, Lunk, Chomly, and Zaptor have lunch in Mixel Part, but their picnic is interrupted when the Wiztastics attempt to advertise their show. In Mixels Rush, Zaptor, his tribe-mates, the Fang Gang, and the Wiztastics get caught in the Nixel Storm's path with the series 4 -- 6 Mixels, while their Series 1 -- 3 friends manage to escape beforehand. At the end, the Nixel Storm is destroyed and the Electroids, Fang Fang, and Wiztastics reunite with their Series 1 allies. Zaptor makes his final animated appearance in The Quest For The Lost Mixamajig, which involves him as a Chosen One. Zaptor and his friends Max when they find that the Mixamajig was a lie King Nixel spun to get his revenge. The Mixels then defeat the villain by ripping out his core, and the Weldos reveal Mixopolis. Zaptor may have survived the Nixel Invasion in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. Names In Other Languages Zaptor earned his English name from Raptor and Zap. Zaptor's name is largely unchanged with the following exceptions: In Spanish, it is Zzapaz (A pun on Rapaz (raptor)) In Latin, Zaptor's name is a third declension -or stem noun: Zaptor, Zaptōris Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mixels Heros Category:Neutral Good Category:Dimwits Category:Tricksters